


Flood Residue

by ridgeline



Series: A John Coltrane Blues [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Littler Cabin In The Alaska, M/M, Older Characters, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, major phantom pain spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿拉斯加，1994，Venom总是一次次地不断回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood Residue

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始这个文计划的是全然的angst，而且时间点也在1995年，桑给巴尔事件前不久。但我快写到结局的时候，意识到下不了手，最后在锅子里加了一把香草，变成了H/C。具体怎么样，我就不知道了。写到一半的时候脑子里反复在想Daughter的Youth，最后还是没有引用歌词。
> 
> 和我大多数MGS文一样，这个文包含十分可疑的道德选择和行为，所以请谨慎观看。

Miller单手拧上防冻液的盖子，扔到皮卡车的后座下面，关上车门。

他在皮卡车后视镜绑着的毛巾上擦了擦手，注意到防冻液泄露了一点出来，在地上变成了一小片绿色的水泊。他捡起一块抹布处理了一下，扔进水桶里。火花塞也已经更换完毕了，明天要做的事情就不多了，他多半还得检查一下油箱和轮胎的情况，但这还能等。去A-2的道路已经封了快两天了，而他有足够多的牛奶、厕纸和杂志储存。在阿拉斯加，大多数人都已经估摸好怎么对付冬天了，或多或少。他上午在州警的警用频道上听到加拿大那边又出了命案，一个骑警都跨越边境过来了，冬天逼得人发疯。

他直起身子，关掉车库的灯，雪天的寂静与黑暗再次笼罩了车库。Miller转过身，准备用钩子把车库门拉下来，一阵极地风卷着粉末状的雪从他面前刮过去，迷蒙了整个世界。突然，他眼角余光捕捉到了一些东西。

他停住不动，朝着远处看去。

两点细碎的灯光刺破了黑沉沉的天空，晃动着，正从A-3的方向过来。

Miller观察了大约一分钟，然后朝车库里走了几步，俯下身，把工具箱拉出来，在第二层拿出一把包裹在布里的贝雷塔，检查，清点弹夹，拉开保险，上膛。他一只手握着枪，不慌不忙地转过身，把大衣的帽子翻过来戴在头上，再把围巾拉上去，遮住脸庞。他使劲，关上车库的门。

一走出去，外面的风就像是玻璃一样，寒冷而坚硬地砸在他露出来的一点鼻梁和额头上。他的墨镜上迅速地起了一层雾气。但他看得见。从来没有用洗洁精涂镜片的打算。以后也不会有。他只是看得见。

车灯还在移动，现在又近了一点，不超过两英里。

Miller一只手拿着枪，一只手打开前门的门锁，进去，关门，一边拍掉大衣上结的薄冰，一边摘掉手套。他又朝窗外看了一眼，没什么变化，他拇指一摁，打开最外圈的防御开关，然后从墙上取下狙击步枪，检查，上膛，架在窗台旁。

观察镜，雪花飞舞，可见范围很低。没有其他车灯。

他把手枪放在手边，安静地盯着窗外，拿起无线电，一片静电噪音。该死的雪天。他无动于衷地想。希望你们摔死在黑冰上。

他又试了一次无线电，然后关掉了。

Miller从怀里拿出酒瓶，拧开盖子，喝了一口。

他的呼吸缓慢地调整过来了，一辆黑色的大型越野车，现在他能从观察镜里隐隐约约地看到，外地人。正从沿河路跌跌撞撞地开过来，但依然没从路面上冲出去，保持着方向。不管是谁在驾驶，显然他/她很了解恶劣天气和恶劣地形下的驾驶技巧。

客厅里的警报闪烁了几下，绊雷激活了。他看着开关，等待着。

电话响了。

一声，两声，三声。

Miller接了起来。

“是我。”话筒那边说。

他挂掉电话，伸手，关掉绊雷。

过了几分钟后，越野车在离他的小屋不到半英里的地方停了下来，车灯关掉了。然后再次打开。闪烁着打出灯语。不知道他到底知不知道这段密码的意思，Miller干巴巴而疾世愤俗地想。至少他每次都拼对了。

Miller又看了一会儿，然后把手枪别在皮带上，起身。

他打开了门。

车灯依然开着，但Venom已经下了车，站在车旁。他穿着一件很长的黑色呢子外套，系着一条灰色围巾，没戴帽子，头发整齐地梳到后面。

Venom抬着头，看着他。

雪在车前灯里闪烁着钻石一样的破碎光线，很快就已经覆盖了Venom的头发和肩膀。

他看起来衰老了很多。但不知道为什么，又像是穿着一件不适合他的衣服。就像总有什么东西不对劲，不像真的。

当然不是真的。

缓慢地，Venom举起一只手，覆盖在额前，仿佛想把他看个真切。

“你毁了我的晚上。”Miller说。

然后他转过身，让Venom进去。

他从柴火棚抱来木柴的时候，小屋里的火已经升起来了，他在门口抖掉身上的雪花，脱掉套鞋，然后走进去，把柴放到壁炉前。Venom站在离他不远的地方，没脱外套，两只手揣在口袋里，围巾遮住他的下颚。他沉默不语，怔怔地盯着火焰，仿佛那里面有什么东西。

Miller没搭理他，自顾自脱下外套和手套，挂到衣帽架上。他把步枪的弹夹卸下来，退掉子弹，拆解，再放回盒子里，推回沙发底下。他拉上窗帘，感觉屋里温度的回升，继续脱掉短外套，然后找到抹布，开始抢救地板。他估摸着影响不大，反正实在保不住的地方，一个星期也能修复如初。他在杂物间里还保留了一点去年春天在林子里找到的云杉木料。

在他身后，Venom总算脱掉了大衣，摘掉了围巾，坐了下来。

Miller拿着抹布，走回厨房里，检查了一下水桶里的雪融化情况，用桶子装了一桶，放到炉子上，点火，开始加热。

他抬起眼，朝前方看去。

Venom坐在他的扶手椅上，深深地陷在里面，肩膀耸起，脑袋僵硬地挺着，依然盯着火焰。他的大衣下面依然穿着一件看起来相当不错的外套，一件黑色高领毛衣，昂贵而有品位，不知道谁给他挑的。

他的独眼反射着火焰的影子，除此之外，没有任何东西。

Miller把一条抹布盖在桶子把手上，提起来，再把铜水壶装满了水，盖上盖子。水桶再次放到炉子上。他提起水壶，走出去，挂在壁炉里的挂钩上。

“让你自己有点用处。”他说。

他回到厨房，用另外一个炉子加热昨天剩下的土豆炖肉，用小火小心地加热，从罐子加了一勺牛油进去。他再检查了一下冰箱，确定很快就得去地下室拿真空蔬菜罐头了，但现在还能支持2-3天。Miller思考了一会儿现在冰层是否已经稳定到足够捕鱼和捕猎海豹，他现在还不需要脂肪，但很快就会需要肝脏，如果雪继续下下去。

他从冰箱上层拿出一块鳕鱼，准备直接调好面包糠糊就开始油炸。

等Miller回到客厅的时候，Venom已经把水壶摘了下来，这次他吸取了教训，知道把水壶放到壁炉前的防烫垫上。

Miller看了一眼，Venom的头稍微偏向一边，视线跟随他的动作。Venom的脸色依然苍白。

他轻微地摇了摇头。

Miller把食物在壁炉上的小桌子上放下，然后又回到厨房里一次，端出水盆和毛巾。他直接铲了一铲雪在水盆里，热水倒下去的时候，雪迅速地融化，像是从来没存在过。他把毛巾扔进去，把水搅拌均匀。

他蹲下来，洗了脸和手，然后又加了一次热水，把毛巾递给Venom。

Venom接了过去，洗完之后，他的脸上终于有了血色。

Miller坐下来，捡起自己椅子上的因纽特毛毯，扔到Venom身上。

“盖上。”他说。“可不能再让你丢点零件了。”

听起来比他想象的要温和点。但这些日子里他很少感到吃惊。

Venom停顿了一下，然后捡起毯子，拿在手里，看了一眼，像是不确定那到底是什么。

“我可不是你那儿的某个菜鸟。”

“看着也不像。”

他再次停顿了一下，然后把毯子盖在身上，拉到下巴下面。Venom的视线掠过小屋里面，像是第一次意识到他到底在哪里。他的脸庞依然一片空洞。他打量了一会儿屋子里挂着的挂毯、因纽特鼓和日历，一张桌子，一个置物架，最后停留在Miller随手挂在窗户附近的野玫瑰上，今年的最后一批。

“所以，不再有花哨玩意儿了？恩？”Venom说，漫不经心地。

“留不住。”Miller说。无动于衷地往嘴里塞了一勺土豆泥。

柴火在壁炉里崩裂开来。一点火星迸溅到防烫垫上。留下一个黑色的小点。

Venom站起来，毯子依然围在肩膀上，他端起水盆，回到厨房里。

Miller继续安静地吃炸鳕鱼。他掰开一块硬饼干，泡进炖肉里，上一次见面是一年又七个月前了，Miller突然想到。他从大碗里盛了满满一勺炖肉，塞进嘴里，听着厨房那边的水声，再一次突兀地感到一点好奇，关于Venom上一次在某个人的厨房里洗抹布是什么时候。

关于他本人是否记得。

“咖啡在壁橱里，帮我带一个杯子过来。”Miller转过头，对着厨房喊。

没有回答。

再上一次是在两年前，华府营。他没有问Venom来华盛顿做什么。Venom也没有问他为什么住的汽车旅馆房间里是一张双人床。有线电视频道不包含HBO，差劲。

Miller用饼干刮掉剩下的肉汁和油，把叉子扔到木碗里。

他起身收拾盘子。

他看了一眼时间，穿上外套，拿起钥匙，走进厨房。Venom仍然站在炉子旁边，耐心地等着水烧开。这个场景里不知道为什么有些滑稽，但他想不到到底哪里这么好笑。Miller考虑了一会儿要不要提醒Venom需要加柴，但断定不值得费心。

他提起水壶，把狗粮袋扛在肩上，打开后门。

喂完狗后，Miller又洗了一次手，一直到指尖和鼻尖恢复温度。厨房里弥漫着新煮好的咖啡香气，还有一点可可粉，Venom又鬼鬼祟祟地袭击了他的储备。Miller在壁橱里找到了一小盒Tim Tam，巧克力在包装纸下冻得发硬。

他拿了一块，回到客厅里。

咖啡壶放在小桌子上，Venom拿了两个杯子，而Miller甚至都不知道他有两个杯子。另外一个和他的一模一样，只是要新一点，没有任何记号。

两杯咖啡都没动过。

Miller嘲讽而短促地笑了两声，脱掉外套，挂在椅子上，坐下。

“那是David的杯子。”Miller说，指着另外一个杯子，终于想起来了。

不过他其实并不在意。

他坐下，拆开Tim Tam的包装纸，伸到炉火前，感觉巧克力逐渐变软。

在沉默里，他明白了。

“他告诉你David的事情了？”Miller说，头也不回。

依然沉默。

他咬了一口巧克力。半融化的巧克力涂层黏在他的嘴上。

“这孩子，叫David的，”感觉像是过了很久之后，Venom说，缓慢地，在椅子里动了动，两只手的手肘支撑在膝盖上，肩膀向前俯了一点。

炉火的光线在他脸庞上跳动。

他的声音里现在也没有痕迹了，听起来就和他的外表一样苍老。平静而镇定，充满了力量。

“他怎么样？他是个好小子吗？”

真是惊人，反复地去做和去相信一件事能实现的效果。哪怕那只不过是个谎言。其他人告诉你，放在你脑袋深处的谎言。

“他还不错。”Miller又咬了一口巧克力饼干，然后用拇指擦拭了一下嘴，舔干净指尖。他端起咖啡，喝了一口。黑咖啡，加了糖。Venom的记忆力总是这么怪异。

“你该不会跟他怎么过吧？”突兀的。

“恩啊，我们上过床。”

沉默。

“要我猜的话，你脑袋里大概有不少十分变态肮脏的念头。不，我他妈的已经太老了，不适合搞那些破事了。”一根手指在空中挥了一下， _我的幽默感都到哪儿去了？是不是在那个我眼睁睁地看着它被冲进去的马桶里？_

_那只狗叫什么来着？他到哪儿都跟着走的那只？我当初打赌那是头狼。_

_那只狗现在在哪儿？_

“而且还有一个有魔力的词，叫做职业道德，有时你也该试试。”Miller说完了整个句子。停了下来。

巧克力在他嘴里甜腻而黏糊，他感到了一点恶心，意识到了年轻的自我在他身上闪现了一瞬间。然后又消失不见了。

“David是个好孩子。”Miller接着说。“比 ** _他_** 强。比我们都强。我猜吧。”

“他很年轻。”沉闷而简短。仿佛这就是一切的答案。

Miller不看他，低着头，再一次撕开包装纸，确保巧克力不粘在手上。

“你也很年轻。”他说。巧克力已经开始融化了，黏在他的手指上。

“不。”孤寂的幻影在那张伤痕累累的脸庞上晃动。然后消失了。Venom的表情空白。“我曾经很年轻。”

“我以前都不知道冷和热是什么感觉。”他盯着他的手。

“恩，这就是变老的感觉。你会习惯的。”

“你明年就五十岁了。”

“我不知道是该觉得窝心还是毛骨悚然。”Miller吃完了饼干，因为热量和糖份而感到满足。“你居然还记得。”

“我记得。”

 _我都感动得快哭了。_ Miller沉闷地想。但懒得说出来。

Miller把包装纸捏成一团，扔进壁炉里。塑料燃烧的气味瞬间充满了房间。

“你要过夜的话，你得去把你的车开进车库里。”他一挥手，把钥匙扔给Venom。Venom伸手接住，轻巧、流畅而完美。“否则你明早就得去十二英尺的雪下面把它给挖出来。虽然我不是很肯定那辆车的轮胎过一夜能不能保得住。别指望，我是不会送你进城的。”

Venom依然抓着钥匙。

然后他默不作声了一会儿，站了起来，抖掉毯子。

Miller盯着他，看他转过身，肩膀放松，走向大门。

他只是不懂Venom为何每次都要回来受这个罪。

总是这样。

他又去狗圈检查了一遍，确保食槽里有食物，水槽没结冰，熊和狐狸进不来。狗儿们全部都蜷缩在一个角落里，睡在一起，脑袋依偎着脑袋，爪子靠着爪子。Miller伸手挠了挠领头狗Isamu的下巴和耳朵，其他狗凑了过来，讨好和指望也得到抚爱。他依次摸过去，最后再拍了拍Isamu的头，它张开嘴，舔了舔他的掌心。然后突然鼻子抽了几下，闻到了他身上陌生人的气味，紧张地检查了起来。

“没事，没事。”Miller俯下身，搂住它的脖子，让它的鼻子蹭他的脸颊，狗急促地呼吸，口水沾到了他的脸上，避开了他的墨镜。

“只不过是个客人。很快就会离开了。”他说。

狗儿的喉咙里发出呜呜声，不明白他的意思。

但也没继续询问。

他换了睡袍。客厅里的炉火灭了，卧室的门开着，暖炉的光线从里面透出来。他依次检查门窗，再检查锁。他看了一会窗外。外面最后一点光线已经消逝了，地面上只有深沉的黑暗，如此地黑，没有深度或者尽头。雪像是无数疑问一样在空气里漂浮着，在寂静里毫无重量。 ** _不！我绝不饶恕！_** 一个怒吼声在他耳朵里回荡，空洞而狂热。 _我要他们每一个人都付出代价！他们罪有应得！他夺走了……我要……_

他的指尖碰到玻璃窗，盯着外面。记得每一件事，记得那股火焰的温度和它如何灼烧，但却无论如何也无法回忆起当时的那种感情。

全部都已经失去了，没有了。

那些都是发生在很久以前的事情了。

他转过身去，不再去看。

Venom的外套挂在他看书的沙发上，裤子折叠得整整齐齐，放在旁边。Miller走到炉子旁，加进柴和一把风，让炉子烧得通红。他接着解开睡袍的带子，然后脱掉毛衣、衬衫、T恤和背心，剥掉两条裤子。袜子折叠起来，放在沙发上。他脱得精赤，但房间里很暖和，他开始出汗。

Miller在床边上坐下，打开床头柜，拿出装熊油的瓶子。

他把左腿抬起来，横在右腿膝盖上，拆下义肢。他把熊油倒在左手掌心里，然后小心地抹在残肢和义肢连接的地方。一开始只是冰凉，然后药油几乎是立刻咬进了他的皮肤，开始燃烧。他用拇指和掌根继续搓揉大腿上方和内侧，紧绷的肌肉开始放松。一整天的酸痛和撕扯终于开始消退，只留下背景里遥远的模糊的声音。

Miller花了大约十分钟按摩大腿，然后摘下右手的义肢，继续揉捏肩膀和肘关节。掌心、掌根和拇指按压和搓揉脖子和锁骨。他全身的肌肉都在叹息，松弛下来，挣脱了艰苦的劳动和寒风的侵袭，总算再次感觉像是人类。跳动的火光下，油脂在他的皮肤上散发出怪诞的光。他停了下来，手臂垂落在膝盖上，轻轻地扭动肩膀和颈项，感觉血液顺畅地流动，胸膛深处里发出叹息声。

他拧上盖子，没有回头，把瓶子递到身后。

“帮把手。”Miller说。

Venom的手先落到他的肩膀上，体温比他要低，激得他一个轻微的哆嗦。但Venom的掌心温暖。药油碰触到他的后颈，太多了，顺着脊椎向下淌了下去，Venom截住了，手指触碰和向上推挤他的肩胛骨，然后两个拇指顺着脊椎一路向下压去，碾压和抚慰紧绷和僵硬的肌肉，粗粝的手指在他的皮肤里留下砂纸一样的感觉。Miller闭上双眼，闷哼着，手指抓着膝盖，努力地保持平衡。“放松。”Snake温和而不容拒绝地命令，拇指和食指划过一个疼痛的点，坚硬的指尖在周围缓慢地划着圆圈，然后戳进肌肉里，使劲一推。

Miller猛地一颤，呻吟出声。

“找到了。”Snake平静而若有所思地说，鼻子离他的后脑勺很近。

温暖的呼吸掠过他的脖子。

Miller睁开眼睛，盯着墙壁，身体无法察觉地微微战栗着。

“够了。”他说。

他稍微侧身，避开Venom的手。

Venom没有说什么。

但也没有后退。

Miller捡起义肢，重新装上。他盖好药油的盖子，放在床头柜上。

他下床，在水盆里找到毛巾，拧干，坐在椅子上，再擦拭了一遍身体。

眼角余光里，Venom在床上半坐着，穿着一件不知道哪儿来的旧T恤，毯子围在他的腰部。伤痕从他的胸膛一直延伸到毯子下面，裸露在粗糙的皮肤上，隐藏在杂乱的黑色毛发下。一道骇人的伤疤完整地绕过整个右臂肩头，像一个淡粉红色的圆圈，又像是某种难解的标记。

过了一会儿，他再次淘洗和拧干毛巾，头也不抬，扔给Venom。Venom接住了。

“擦干净手。”Miller命令。“你在我的床上。”

等Venom擦拭完毕，Miller起身，接过毛巾，端走水盆。

卧室门在他身后关上。他在黑暗里站了一分钟，感觉皮肤上起的鸡皮疙瘩，然后继续前进。

毯子总是不够，但Miller已经习惯了。他在床的左边躺下，拥住大多数毯子和堆在上面的厚外套，感觉寒气的渗透。Venom在Miller背后的某个角落蜷缩着，一言不发，很有可能抱着膝盖。对一个那种砖砌建筑一样体型的人来说，他习惯性占据的空间经常小得离谱。Miller伸展身体，脚跟碰到了Venom的膝盖内侧柔软的部分。他的鼻子里突然充满了从Venom那边过来的陌生气息，深沉而辛辣。炉火依然燃烧着，但已经调小了，影子在墙壁上跳跃着，一如既往，他出神地看了一会儿，然后闭上眼睛。在眼皮后的黑暗里看着视网膜上留下的白色印记，看起来像是跳动的火焰，再没有其他的。

Venom在他身后移动了一下，发出缓慢而平稳的呼吸声。脊椎碰到他的肩胛骨。冷冰冰的。

Miller的胳膊抵着下巴，突然兴奋了起来。欲望突如其来，浅薄而强烈，在小腹的某个地方痒痒地膨胀。

但他不着急。他已经学会了这个。

他紧闭双眼，躺在黑暗里，听着包围着小屋的风摇撼和撕扯大地，想着冬天的时候他要做的那条罗德尼船，一个宝贝儿，十二英尺长，全部用杉木手工打造，纤细而流畅的线条，高傲的船首。春天到了的时候他要开着它去加拿大，在蒙特利尔呆几天，把自己泡在现场爵士乐和絮絮叨叨的法语废话里，醉到除了降B调之外什么都不记得。

过了一会儿，Miller转过身去。

手臂越过层层毯子的纠缠，绕到Venom的腰间。Venom没有移动，呼吸也依然平稳，但身体却几乎立刻进入一种安静地等待着行动的防御姿态。Miller嘲笑出声，半心半意而残酷。他更进一步侵入Venom的空间，单手环住他的髋骨，掀起T恤，手掌在Venom平板坚硬的腹部摊开。他的牙齿轻轻地咬住Venom的耳朵，一边舔舐一边移动身体，调整腿的位置，胯骨顶住Venom的腰，让Venom感觉到他想做什么。他的手指伸进短裤里，在粗糙拳曲的毛发之间找到了Venom的老二，依然柔软，没什么反应。

Venom仍然没有移动。

Miller稍微支起身体，上半身覆盖在Venom身上。他满不在乎而厚颜无耻地呻吟，已经完全硬了，两腿之间弥漫着舒适的麻痛感。Miller的手指抓住Venom的臀部，朝下摸去，食指指尖寻找温暖缝隙之间的窄小入口。

一只手抓住他的上臂，然后呼吸之间他就被掀了下来，另外一只手臂横过他的胸膛。Venom压在他身上，脸离他的脸庞不到半英尺。呼吸拂在他的脸上。

Miller把头歪向一边，舔了舔嘴唇，心跳得很快。

“来吧，很快就完事了。”他说。“我保证之后就让你好好睡。”

“还是说你要我保证，绝对不会弄疼你？”他漫不经心而嘲讽地补充。

黑暗之中看不见Venom的表情，但Miller可以猜测他面无表情的脸庞上的线条和眉毛的样子，平板而无动于衷。独眼里一片黑暗，下面是平静的威胁性光芒。

_他真的觉得他是。他还是觉得他是。_

Miller抬起头，嘴唇上已经没有了笑容。

胳膊在他的胸膛上深深压下去，但另外一只手举了起来，但却落在他的耳朵旁。窸窸窣窣的声音后，他头发上绑着的发绳解开了。他又忘了。

然后手指顺着脸颊划过来，落在Miller的嘴唇边上，拇指指甲抵着嘴角。

Miller张开嘴，含住。舌头舔过指尖。

之后他半心半意地挣扎了几次，抓住空子，但Venom每次都把他摁回了床上，每一次都平静而全力以赴。过了一会儿后，Miller的眼前开始冒起点点剧烈运动后的金星，就平静了下来。但亢奋和情欲有增无减，硬得他发疼。Venom把他翻了过来，侧躺着，大半个背面朝上。“操你，我说我他妈讨厌从后面来，你这怪胎。”他低声抱怨，一巴掌落在他后颈上，他缩了一下，然后回过头去，牙齿猛地咬住Venom的手，缓缓地撕扯掌根，汗水和麝香气味弥漫在他嘴里。Venom让他这么做，另外一只手落到他两腿之间，粗鲁地搓揉，很快他的嘴就贴着Venom的掌心，呻吟和呜咽，说些污言秽语，换来阴囊上恰到好处的一拧，疼得他汗水都冒了出来，愉悦感让他皮肤发麻。

隔着耳朵深处血脉贲张的嗡鸣声，Miller可以听见Venom呼吸里的控制正在缓慢地分崩离析，一次一小片。Venom的手从Miller的脸移动到他的头发里，手指缠绕住他后颈上的头发，向后拽去，然后低下头，亲吻和啃咬他的嘴唇。Miller拒绝，牙齿紧咬，碰撞Venom的牙齿。血流到了他的嘴角旁。Venom的手掌在Miller的腹股沟上方摊开，包裹住，然后掌根狠狠碾过他的勃起。Miller仰起身，半是因为痛楚半是因为快感而喊叫出声来。胳膊肘横过他的脖子，Venom再次亲吻他，舌头到了他的嘴里，停顿了一下，然后几乎绝望地掠夺着。Venom的手臂压住了他的气管，让他不能呼吸，因为缺氧和下身传来的阵阵酥麻而头晕目眩，眼前发黑。Miller感到唾液正在从他的嘴角缓慢地渗出来，但无能为力。

然后手臂松开了，他再次被翻了个身。在Miller贪婪地呼吸氧气的时候，他残缺的大腿被抬了起来，分开，脸被摁在枕头里，然后一根手指粗暴地戳进他的身体里。他眼皮紧闭，脸使劲地在枕头上磨蹭，他几乎已经快忘了这种感觉。“放松。”食指钩住他的身体内部，缓慢地戳刺着。粗重的呼吸落在他的后颈上。除了疼痛和那种从尾椎升起的空虚感之外，他什么都不去想了。“啊……”第二根手指的加入让他失声喊了出来。

快感的浪潮逐渐在他身体里消褪，只剩下疲倦和麻木，以及被逐渐打开的暴露感。他在枕头里磨蹭着，感觉软下去的阴茎正在渗出前液。 _到底是谁要洗这么多东西。_ Miller模糊地想。Venom的牙齿咬住他的颈动脉，呼出的空气和唾液黏在他的皮肤上。他开始感到厌烦。

手指拔了出来，Miller抬起眼，看见Venom退后了一点，俯下身，分开他的腿。Venom的手指攥住他的大腿内侧，准备好了插入。Miller挣扎了一下，伸出手，抓住Venom的肩膀，支持起身体。

Venom停住了，看着他，胸膛因为情欲而急促地起伏着。

他的残肢抵住Venom的胸膛，完好的手钩住Venom的脖子，几乎无意识地一个漂亮的擒制，带着Venom倒下。Venom猝不及防，但依然稳住了，困惑地看了他一眼，像是拿不准他想做什么。所以Miller又试了一次，这次用上了他对付自鸣得意的白痴新兵们的技巧。体重、力量和出其不意，这次Venom几乎没能挣脱，手指堪堪抓住了他的腋下，但没能使上力。他们安静地搏斗了一会儿，争夺控制权。不知道为什么，这让他再次兴奋了起来，像是欲望，很接近，但又不是。

最后Venom让步了，仰面被推倒，但不安分地扭了扭身体，仿佛食盆硬是被夺走，但依然愿意听从纪律的狗。 _现在他忘记了。_

Miller半坐在Venom的腹部上，攥住Venom的下巴，用胳膊肘支撑身体。确定他听清楚了。

“我说了，是我他妈的床。”Miller嘶哑地说。

Venom的视线没有游移，停留在他的脸上，带着狂热和欲望，毫无保留。

他还没有驯服。但让步了。

情欲像潮水一样再次上浮了起来， _我他妈的真是个控制狂。我知道这事儿。_ Miller无动于衷地想。真想看看你哭出来，哀求是什么样子。在他脑袋里，某个阴暗的角落嘟囔着。他痛苦地从牙缝里吐出一口气。

他摸索着找到了Venom的勃起，调整到一个易于动作的姿势，然后骑了上去。

他野了起来。

寒气碰到了他裸露的后颈和肩头，他俯下身，缓慢地让阴茎填满他。上一次是什么时候？半年多前在Fairbanks，去买船用马达和固体燃料，在酒吧里遇到了一个女人，娇小，金发，柔软，喜欢他肩膀上的伤疤，他撒谎说是打猎事故造成的。再上一次？在那之前大概两个多月，离彭德尔顿基地车程半个多小时的一个酒吧里，喝了太多，一个男人，记不清面孔了，基地附近总有喜欢大兵的基佬，不管是不是穿着制服，不管他是不是残废。在厕所里快速地搞了一次，在他开始叫 _老爹_ 的时候离开了。

太久了。

_现在我脖子上可没有项圈和皮带了。很久以前就没有了。_

他冷酷地甩开这个念头，轻巧而熟练。

Miller的背弓起，喉咙发出深深的叹息声，感觉着下身被胀满，麻木而疼痛。快感顺着他的脊椎向上战栗地攀爬。他跨坐不稳，不断地在残缺的腿那一边下滑，而随着每一次移动和调整，Venom都碰到他身体深处，像拳头一样捣进他，让他眼冒金星。Miller的手指在Venom的胸膛上摊开又握紧，摊开又握紧，不敢移动。

Venom的双手攥住他的大腿，突然猛地一戳。他的呼吸窒在喉咙里，险些晕过去。他的牙齿紧咬，舌头上有盐和皮革的味道。太多了。他都几乎完全忘记了这种感觉。撕裂的痛楚和难以形容的愉悦混合在一起，像是一张紧紧地捂在脸上的湿热毛巾。

毯子拉了起来，盖住他的肩膀。

汗水从Miller额头滴落，他缓缓地挪动臀部，开始骑他。

Venom的眼睛有一瞬间失神，然后又恢复了专注。 _总是这样，但 **他** 关注你的时候，你会觉得，整个世界 **他** 只看着你一个人。真是让人快乐，又让人觉得绝望。_Miller伸出手去，胳膊肘支撑身体，左手摸到Venom的脖子，然后松弛地环住Venom的脖子。Venom没有反抗，驯服地躺着，手指依然攥着他的大腿内侧，支持着他。Miller看了一会儿，然后失去了兴趣。他闭上眼睛，迷失在正在逐渐堆积起来的快感里，两条腿颤抖着，冷汗从腋窝和膝盖内侧冒出来。调整角度。一道恰到好处的戳刺正面撞到他身体里的那一点。他猛地绷紧，手指深深地抓住Venom的T恤，哆嗦起来，身体无意识地扭动，既想要逃开，又想要迎上去。

但在他能调整过来之前，Venom自己动了，又一次找到了那里。然后又一次。他的眼角开始渗出泪水，喉咙里没发出任何声音，身体紧绷得仿佛随时都快要碎裂。手指触碰到他的老二，他几乎退缩了回去，但却被强硬地握住了。

过了几下之后，Miller什么都不知道了，只剩下恼怒，以及纯粹的、过度的快感。他的腿颤抖着，几乎无法保持平衡，因为每一下粗鲁的戳刺而失声。他大声地喊叫，一直到他感觉不到喉咙了。粗糙而巨大的手掌残酷地碾压着他，但掐住阴茎根部，拒绝让他高潮。他下身麻木了，但却无法逃开，迫切而绝望地试图推到最高点。又一记沉沉的撞击，Miller哽咽出声，无法再忍受，拳头猛地锤在Venom的喉咙上，手指终于松开了，拇指飞快地摁住阴茎上突突跳动的筋脉，朝上使劲一抹。Miller猛地一抖，在疼痛里射精了。

他射得一塌糊涂，在突然的放松里险些尿了出来，但总算控制住了。但冲击依然没有停止，依然在榨干他。他昏沉地软倒下去，感觉硬物依然在他身体里进进出出。但他几乎没有感觉了。手臂从他的腋下绕过去，环住他。然后猛地一顶。停住了。热烘烘的嘴贴着他的嘴唇，亲吻他。

“该死。”Miller模糊地说。不是很清楚这到底是什么意思。

过了一会儿后，一切都很平静，一片空白。只剩下舒适的麻木和疲倦。没有任何话语，或者念头。Venom把他放了下来，他无意识地用手背擦了擦嘴，蜷缩起来。头发掉到了他的脸上，刺痒痒的。

 _现在我总算能睡着了。_ Miller迟钝地想，昏昏沉沉，全身舒畅。

黑暗包围了他，他呼吸了几次，思维断断续续，。只意识到Venom也在他身边躺下，一动不动。

过了一会儿，思考能力和触觉慢慢回来了，终于想起刚才发生了什么。

手指绕过他的头发，然后轻巧而坚决地把他的脑袋推到一边。Venom咕哝了些什么，翻身过来，脑袋靠在离他不到一拳的地方。

Miller忍住睡意，透过沉重的眼皮，盯着天花板，感觉身体像是里里外外被战车彻彻底底地碾了一遍。“你这混蛋。”他说。

他坐起来，缓慢地摸索着，试抓起一床毯子，披在肩膀上，脚踩到地上，准备下床。

一只手抓住他的臀部。

“你去哪儿？”Venom说。

他挣脱了，伸出手，看到不用看就在床头柜上找到了卫生纸。他撕了一叠下来，然后抓住靠在旁边的拐杖，站起来。

“把你他妈刚刚弄进去的东西搞出来。”Miller说，腰酸背痛。“我可不想让它在里头过夜。”

Venom多半在他背后盯着，但他不在乎。因为Venom总是在盯着。因为他不知好歹。他靠着床，完好的膝盖贴着地板作为支持，食指和拇指伸进去，弄了一会儿，迟钝的、模糊的余韵依然在他小腹里徘徊。Miller擦干净大腿根部流下来的精液，把废纸攥成一团，扔到垃圾桶里，鼻子里全是淡淡的无机质味道。他闭上眼睛，决定不去思考床单现在到底有多一塌糊涂这件事。Venom可以睡在湿漉漉的那一块上。

“你这混蛋。”Miller又说了一次，这次带着点真格的恼怒。

床垫移动了一下，他把拐杖放好，再次爬上床。Venom自觉地躺到了弄湿的那一边去，又一次蜷缩成了无害的一小团。他把毯子拉到大腿上，终于疲倦地睁不开眼睛了。

“你什么时候走？”他说。脸贴着枕头。

“明天早上09:00出发。”

Miller点了点头，意识到Venom看不见。但也没打算继续说什么。

过了一会儿，床垫再次下沉了一点。Venom凑了过来，一只手覆盖到了他已经不存在了的那只手上，停留在那里。

“在这里能看见极光吗？”Venom说，嘴唇贴在他的后颈上。

“有时候。”Miller回答，缓慢地。“在加拿大那边。”

他挣脱了。

“你最好不要开始得表现得像是你在监狱蜜月探监一样。”他说。“你知道的。”

没有动静。

“你明天早上走的时候，帮我把邮件带出去，送到Fairbanks去。我画地图给你。知道怎么做？”他又说。

他闭上眼睛。

快要睡着的时候，缓慢地，一双手再次环住了他。Miller的耳边传来轻微的呼吸声。疲倦战胜了他，那双手稳稳地环住他的腰，阻止他去任何地方。明天六点起床铲雪和喂狗。下个月回基地。明年春天去蒙特利尔。他想。缓缓地沉入无梦的黑暗里。他只是不相信。依然不愿意相信。

“晚安，”有人说。“Kaz。”

没有人叫那个名字了。已经没有了。

黑暗中，断断续续的歌声从遥远的地方和回忆里传来，停留在他的耳朵里。Kaz试了一会儿，努力想分辨。

是Lush Life。他想。真是一首很棒的歌。

一只手覆盖住他的右手，最后找到了他。

他睡着了。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢诺拉和污子的翻译和校对。


End file.
